Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x + 10 = 5x + 8$
Solution: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(8x + 10) - 5x = (5x + 8) - 5x$ $3x + 10 = 8$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(3x + 10) - 10 = 8 - 10$ $3x = -2$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{-2}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{2}{3}$